Kau dan masa lalu
by byjoe
Summary: [RE-PUBLISH] mengingat masa lalu, dengan segala memori yang membangkit rasa sakit hati. pergi dan memulai semua adalah pilihan terbaik, tidak tahu apakah masa lalu itu akan kembali dengan segala sesal yang dirasakan, jongin hanya menjalaninya. [ exo fanfiction/HUNKAI/KRISKAI/ kata-kata ada yang bersifat m tapi menurut saya ini masih aman ]
1. Chapter 1

[ Drable oneshoot, maybe this fanfic will be 2 or 3 shoot ]

warn! AU/OOC/TYPO(S)/ANCUR/MENGANTUNG/ALUR CEPAT/BXB! BOLD ITALIC : FLASHBACK HAPPY READING!

* * *

 _ **terlambat. jangan katakan terlambat, kumohon jangan buat aku menjadi seperti ini..**_

 _ **" hunie "**_

 _ **' nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif '**_

 _ **Tut**_

 _ **Tut**_

 _ **kesabaranku sudah diambang batas. rasa penasaranku membuncah. kerinduanku menguar begitu saja sehingga tanpa pikiran lagi kedua kaki ini melangkah menuju kediamamu.**_

 _ **kupikir kau tidak ada dirumah, namun tolong jangan salahkan diriku yang tidak dapat berdiri menunggu ketidak pastian ini. aku hanya ingin melihatmu itu saja. kumohon, biarkan aku egois kali ini. tanganku bergerak seraya jemariku bergetar kala memencet tombol rumahmu, perasaan gugup,ragu bahkan gelisah menghingapi diriku sekarang.**_

 _ **membuat diriku menjadi lemas ketika kata kunci yang kucoba benar dan pintu terbuka seperti mempersilahkan diriku untuk masuk kerumahmu yang bagiku terasa begitu aneh. ketika kakiku melangkah, mataku melihat sepasang sepatu yang kurasa bukan milikmu. namun dengan polosnya kutepis prasangka itu.**_

 _ **" sehun? " kupanggil namamu, tapi kenapa suaraku pelan bersamaan debaran jantung yang terasa memperigatiku untuk tidak jauh melangkah.**_

 _ **lagi, kutepis semua hal yang terbesit dipikiranku. aku penasaran, kupikir tidak apa-apa kan seorang kekasih berkunjung kerumah kekasihnya tanpa pemberitahuan? aku hanya rindu itu saja.**_

 _ **kakiku semakin jauh melangkah merasakan dinginnya lantai rumahmu yang terasa menusuk, entah apa atmosfer dirumahmu terasa begitu aneh. semacam ada sesuatu yang terjadi.**_

 _ **ketika kakiku melangkah dan membawaku kesebuah ruangan yang pintunya terbuka, aku terdiam. telingaku seperti menangkap suara aneh yang membuat bulu kudukku meremang. debaran jantungku semakin mengila seolah ia ingin keluar karna suara aneh ini.**_

 _ **Deg**_

 _ **Deg**_

 _ **dengan pelan, aku melangkah lebih dekat dengan ruangan yang pintunya tidak tertutup sempurna itu. kugigit bibirku menahan rasa gugup ketika tangan kananku mendorong pintu itu.**_

 _ **Deg**_

 _ **Deg**_

 _ **Deg**_

 _ **nafasku seakan tercekat, sulit bagiku untuk bernafas sekarang. pikiranku seakan blank ditempat dan kuyakin wajahku seperti orang shock dengan kedua mata memerah.**_

 _ **disana. tepat diruangan itu. kekasihku, oh sehun. tanpa sehelai benang pun yang menutupi tubuhnya, dengan gairah serta keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya tengah bergulat intim bersama seseorang yang tak kukenal yang tengah mendesah nikmat dibawah kungkungan sehun.**_

 _ **astaga, apa salahku? kenapa nasibku seperti ini?! aku tidak kuat, kedua lututku seperti jeli yang bergoyang lalu jatuh ambruk didepan pemandangan menyayat hati itu. aku menangis dalam diam, kedua orang yang memiliki dunia itu terkejut mendengar suara terjatuh lalu bisa kalian bayangkan?**_

 _ **sehun, kekasihku. terlihat panik melihatku, begitu juga orang yang bercinta dengannya. sama terkejutnya, dengan cepat sehun meraih selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka berdua, menutupi tubuhnya sepinggang lalu berjalan tergesah kearahku.**_

 _ **" jongin-ah ak- "**_

 _ **cukup, aku tidak tahan. aku menyela ucapan pembelaan sehun dengan sirat kekecewaan dan terluka dariku.**_

 _ **" tidak! lanjutkanlah, maaf aku menganggu. sepertinya orang bodoh sepertiku tidak pantas disini. ah - tuan oh, kurasa lebih baik anda dan saya tidak usah ada hubungan lagi. maaf saya lancang, permisi " ucapku langsung bangkit dari mode jatuhku dan berjalan lunglai walaupun sehun mengejarku dan berkata ini dan itu yang sama sekali tidak kudengarkan. aku menulikan pendengaranku, aku membutakan mataku. sehingga orang yang tadi mengejarku dengan mimik wajah yang, entahlah kutepis kasar layaknya seperti penjahat yang tak kukenal.**_

 _ **aku semakin menjauh dari tempat laknat itu, memanggil taksi lalu meninggalkannya tanpa menoleh kebelakang. airmataku kembali merembes, kenangan serta kenyaman yang kudapat selama ini hanyalah kebohongan yang menusuk begitu keji dibelakangku.**_

 _ **kata-kata cinta, maaf dan serta gurauan yang ia lontarkan bagaikan titik semu yang membuatku sadar bahwa didunia ini hanyalah kepalsuan yang baru saja aku ketahui.**_

 _ **aku seperti orang bodoh, katakan siapa yang jahat disini? aku baru saja mencampak sehun dan meninggalkannya yang seperti kesetanan memanggil namaku, meraung dengan nada bersalahnya. sedangkan aku? sehun yang kukenal selama 1 tahun sebagai kekasihku, orang yang kusayangi baru saja menginjakku. sehun yang dulu tepat waktu serta selalu mengabarinya seakan hilang dalam 3 bulan ini. setiap dirinya ingin bertemu selalu pria pale itu terlambat selama 35 menit atau bahkan 1 jam dengan embel-embel pekerjaan. dan lagi dirinya juga percaya, memaafkan karna semua itu wajar walaupun sudah terjadi berkali-kali. sehun juga sudah jarang sekali mengabarinya baik via sms atau telpon, kadang dirinya berpikir apakah sehun merindukan? masih mencintainya? dan semua itu terjawab pada hari ini bukan.**_

 _ **Drrtt**_

 _ **" ayah, aku akan ikut kalian .. "**_

 _ **tut**_

 _ **sekarang, diriku mencoba untuk meninggalkan masa lalu yang begitu berat aku tinggalkan dari jeratnya. pergi jauh dan memulai semuanya dari awal, seperti buku baru dan awalan baru. kisahku dengannya sudah berakhir, jongin yang bodoh sudah berganti dengan jongin yang ingin mencari jalan hidupnya.**_

TBC/END?

* * *

mencoba untuk membuat ff angst penuh drama :'v

untuk awal cerita jongin dulu, dipov dalam masa lalunya. tapi keknya bakal buat khusus jongin pov untuk kedepan.

dan juga selamat puasa bagi yang menjalani ^^ semoga puasanya lancar amin kk

wannar rnr?


	2. Chapter 2

Setelah kejadian itu, baik sehun sendiri merasa hampa. Entahlah dirinya tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa semua yang ia rencanakan tidak akan berpengaruh pada hal pkisinya. Namun, semua itu hanya tinggal angan saja.

Apa yang terjadi benar-benar menganggu pikiran dan batinnya. Hell, dirinya adalah seorang manusia yang masih labil diusianya yang tidak bisa dikatakan remaja ini. Tidak bisakah dirinya bermain walaupun ia tahu sendiri itu benar-benar keterlaluan.

Ck, sehun berdecak pasrah seraya mengusap gusar rambutnya. Setelah kejadian dimana jongin menemukannya tengah bercinta dengan luhan, sekretarisnya dan pupusnya hubungannya dengan namja tan itu entah mengapa pikirannya begitu kalut. Padahal ia yakin sekali bahwa jika ia memulainya, dirinya bisa untuk mengatasi semua walaupun nantinya jongin tahu akan prilaku breseknya. Yah nasi sudah menjadi bubur, jongin tahu semua bahkan disaat yang paling tidak pas untuk diketahui.

Jika ditanya dirinya menyesal? Ya dirinya menyesal, sudah cukup lama dirinya menjalin hubungan dengan jongin bahkan dirinya juga berjanji untuk selalu bersama namja tan manis itu. Tapi akhirnya dirinya juga yang mengkhianati hubungan yang sudah tinggal kenangan itu.

Jongin pergi, dan dirinya tidak bisa bertemu dengan namja manis itu. Ia sudah mencari jongin kemana pun bahkan mengunakan semua bawahannya untuk membantunya mencarinya.

Nihil. Jongin tidak dapat ia temukan lagi, keluarga kim benar-benar hilang bak ditelan bumi. Tidak kabar setelah itu. Hanya waktu yang dapat menjawab semua rasa sesalnya.

Ia masih mencintai jongin. Tampar dirinya jika kalian masih belum percaya jika seorang oh sehun. Pria yang baru saja mengkhianati cintanya masih dengan seenaknya mencintai orang yang ia sakiti.

Sehun mengengam erat gelas kaca yang ada didepannya. Mengenggam gelas itu begitu erat tidak peduli jika nantinya kaca itu akan pecah dan melukai tangan kanannya. Sehun sudah tidak peduli, ini memang kesalahannya. Luka sekalipun tidak dapat menghilangkan luka yang ia torehkan sendiri pada batin jongin.

Sebenarnya luhan hanya menjadi selingan jika dirinya bosan terkungkung dengan pekerjaan dan tidak dapat menemui jongin. Tapi lambat laun selingan itu berubah menjadi sebuah perasaan yang salah sangat salah jika seseorang masih menjalin hubungan namun dibelakang ia bermain dengan perasaan baru. Sehun sadar, ia mencintai dua orang sekaligus. Jongin cinta pertamanya dan luhan orang yang membuatnya gila hampir setiap saat. Dan bisa kalian tebak akhirnya dirinya memilih luhan dan bercinta memandu kasih disaat mereka sedang berdua, melupakan sejenak jongin yang menunggunya layaknya orang yang hanya diberi harapan tanpa kepastian.

 **PRAKK**

" ahh- jongin-ah kau dimana sayang " lirih sehun mendesah putus asa dengan lelehan airmata yang Nampak terlihat jelas diwajah tegasnya, nyeri akibat luka pecahan kaca yang pecah karna ia genggam terlalu erat pun tidak diidahkan oleh sehun. Ia hanya membiarkan luka itu yang terus mengeluarkan darah segar ditelapak tangannya

" Hikss.. jongin-ah! Sayang kau dimana hah! Aku merindukanmu bear.. aku minta maaf " racau sehun terdengar begitu menyedihkan setelah pria itu mulai menarik keras rambutnya hingga helai-demi helai rambut sehun tercabut

" sehun! " teriak seorang pria jangkung yang berlari bak kesetanan kearah sehun dan meraih kedua tangan sehun yang masih menjambak rambut sehun dengan kedua tangannya

Matanya membulat menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang, keadaan sehun benar-benar jauh dari kata baik. Ia tidak terlihat baik-baik saja namun terlihat menyedihkan, meringkuk disudut kamarnya dengan luka yang masih mengeluarkan darah ditelapak tangannya dengan rambut acak-acakan dan mata sembab karna menangis. Chanyeol, dengan tarikan nafas panjang menahan tangan sehun yang mencoba mencakar dirinya seolah pria pale itu mengatakan dirinya tidak ingin diganggu siapapun. Tapi chanyeol harus menganggu pria ini sebelum nantinya terdengar kabar bahwa ceo muda keluarga oh. oh sehun, bunuh diri dengan cara tragis dikamar apartemennya diganggam. Tidak bukan?

" sadarlah bung, kau terlihat ingin mati saja! " hardik chanyeol menatap tajam kearah sehun yang meraung memanggil nama jongin

" tidak lepaskan diriku park chanyeol! Tahu apa dirimu hah?! Dasar keparat pergi kau! " jawab sehun tidak kalah sarkas dengan chanyeol

Chanyeol hanya mengela nafas berat, ia pasrah dan harus cukup sabar menghadapi seseorang yang akan gila ini, persetan jika dirinya akan terbunuh ditangan seorang menyedihkan oh sehun.

" sehun sadarlah, jika kau begini bagaimana kau bisa menemukan jongin? " kata chanyeol berhasil membuat sehun terdiam sesaat

Tidak ada jawaban dari sehun, namun pria itu terus saja mengertukan giginya karna menahan nafas memburu dari dadanya yang terasa naik turun.

" jongin tidak ada, jongin hilang "

" sebab karna itulah kau harus mencarinya sehun, setidaknya sebelum kau mati kau harus mengucapkan kata-kata seperti 'aku mencintaimu dan aku minta maaf ' " sahut chanyeol mulai melonggarkan ganggamannya pada kedua lengan sehun dan membantunya untuk duduk secara benar diatas ranjang big size sehun yang sudah tidak terlihat teratur

" lalu apa yang harus kulakukan hyung? Aku- aku membuatnya pergi " jawab sehun lirih

Chanyeol memandang sehun dengan pandangan kasihan, tidak menyangka olehnya sendiri bahwa karma itu ada bahkan nyata.

" hanya waktu yang bisa menjawabnya bung " kata chanyeol menepuk bahu sehun sembari memberi pemuda oh itu semangat

Yah hanya waktu yang bisa menjawab dimana keberadaan kim jongin sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" tuan, tuan jongin sudah siap dengan operasinya " tutur seorang staf pelayan dengan sopan kepada pria paruh baya yang berdiri tegap didepan jendela rumah sakit

Pria paruh baya itupun mengangguk tanpa menjawab pernuturan pelayannya. Ia hanya memandang tegas nan sendu pada kaca besar dihadapannya. Hatinya tengah risau menanti operasi pengcangkokan tulang sumsum belakang putra bungsunya, kim jongin. Anak bungsunya yang amat ia sayangi, hati seorang ayah mana yang melihat penderitaan yang diderita oleh anaknya? Tidak ada bukan?

Sakit jongin yang sudah lama anak itu derita, namun baru sekarang efek sampingnya muncul. Kanker, siapa yang menduga penyakit berbahaya seperti itu ada bersarang pada jongin yang ia tahu riwayat hidupnya sangat sehat dan jauh dari namanya penyakit?

Dan jalan satu-satunya agar bisa membuat jongin hidup lebih lama lagi hanyalah membawanya pergi dari korea dan mendapat penanganan khusus dari rumah sakit amerika yang sudah berhasil menyembuhkan beberapa pasien kanker dan membuat hidup mereka menjadi lebih lama dari yang diperkirakan.

" ayah " panggil seseorang dengan nada lembut yang pastinya ia kenal sendiri

" jongin-ah, kau sudah siap? " tanyanya memastikan bahwa putra tan manisnya ini sudah siap dengan keputusannya

" aku siap ayah " lirih jongin menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya dengan raut wajah sendu

' aku tidak siap ayah ' batinnya kala sang ayah dapat menghampirinya dan memberinya pelukan hangat khas seorang ayah

Ia tidak siap, karna oh sehun tidak ada disampingnya. Hatinya memang masih terluka, tapi bolehkan dirinya egois karna sebagian dirinya yang lain masih mencintai pemuda itu?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" hei kenapa kau terburu-buru suho? " tegur seorang pria bertubuh mungil dengan mata bulat yang menatap suho yang tergesa-gesa mengambil jasnya dan tas kerjanya

" adikku akan dioperasi dinew york hari ini, aku harus kesana bersama ibuku " sahut suho tidak menoleh sedikit pun kearah kyungsoo yang mengangguk mengerti pada rekan kerjanya itu

Kris yang baru saja datang Nampak heran melihat suho sama seperti kyungsoo yang melenggang pergi tidak perduli dengan aktifitas sulung kim itu.

" hey joonmyun kau mau kemana? " tanyanya dengan suara berat khas seorang wu

" ck, aku ijin 3 hari. Hari ini aku harus mengambil penerbangan ke amerika, jika kau ingin membahas masalah saham kita tunda hingga kepulanganku wu " jawab suho dengan nada tegas namun tidak menampik kegelisahan yang kris dapat pada mata brown suho

Kris mengeyitkan dahinya sambil berkecak pinggang didepan suho yang masih setia menunggu jawaban dari kris.

" kau ingin pergi? Disituasi seperti ini? " tanyanya lagi berusaha menyakinkan pemuda pendek didepannya

Suho hanya memutar matanya malas, sungguh ia tidak punya waktu lagi untuk sekedar berceloteh dengan kris sekarang karna jongin hari ini akan operasi dan sialnya penerbangannya hanya menunggu 3 jam lagi.

" adikku dioperasi bodoh, kau tahu adikku ? orang yang sempat kau taksir itu sedang menjalani operasi pengcangkokan hari ini " jawab suho dengan ketus dan berlalu meninggalkan ruangannya sebelum mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada kyungsoo yang berkutat pada laptopnya

Hah? Kris tidak salah dengar bukan? Jonginnya sedang operasi pengcangkokan?

Jika bisa ada orang yang segan mencubitnya, cubitlah dia untuk menyadarkan dirinya bahwa ini kenyataan bukan mimpi. Hell dirinya sudah lama tidak bertemu bearnya itu dan sekarang telinganya mendapat kabar bahwa jongin-nya sedang dioperasi?

Ia tidak dapat tenang sekarang, ia harus kesana juga.

" hey kyungsoo sampai jumpa hari sabtu " lenggang kris berlalu meninggalkan kyungsoo yang seorang diri diruangan kerja yang menatap kris dengan pandangan heran

" aneh " ketusnya sebelum benar-benar melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda

 **TBC**

* * *

saya men-repost ulang dichapter ini. saya banyak menemukan kesalahan disini, jadi untuk itu saya mohon maaf ^^

dan terima kasih untuk para readers sekalian yang masih menyempatkan waktunya untuk sekedar membaca ulang cerita ini, dan untuk para readers yang menunggu kelanjutan dari cerita saya. saya mohon maaf untuk kedepannya saya tidak dapat melanjutkan, butuh waktu bagi saya untuk melanjutkan cerita saya :)

thanks for read, wanna rnr?

 **01/07/2016**


End file.
